


I'll be Good

by Yui_Sama



Series: YuiSamaDr.StoneWeek2020 [6]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Day Six - Modernization, Dissociation, M/M, Missing Scene, Nightmares, PTSD Asagiri Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Songfic, drstoneweek, drstoneweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yui_Sama/pseuds/Yui_Sama
Summary: “Mentalist.” Senku called Gen who was babbling in his sleep. “Hey, mentalist, wake up.” His hand grabbed his shoulder to shake him.But what happened wasn’t what he expected.Gen woke up with a start, looking at him with wide eyes, filled with terror and a scream seemed to have been stopped by him with much effort while biting his lip.Asagiri Gen looked horrified.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Series: YuiSamaDr.StoneWeek2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944928
Comments: 2
Kudos: 128





	I'll be Good

**Author's Note:**

> Day Six - Modernization - Stars, Nightmares, “Let’s be honest, this isn’t the worst thing you’ve caught me doing.” (Iron Man)

_I thought I saw the devil, this morning_

_Looking in the mirror, drop of rum on my tongue_

_With the warning to help me see myself clearer_

_I never meant to start a fire_

_I never meant to make you bleed_

* * *

He was alone and yet surrounded by people, people he couldn't trust, powerful people, people so horrible. During his sleep, his back is against the walls of the caves or in a tree he finds for that night. He never turns his back on anyone, he is a liar, someone who is not to be trusted, someone ...

Someone who wouldn’t be missed.

Still, he was de- deconstructed into that hell, full of suspicion and fear, a missing step and it would be his undoing. He cannot fail, he cannot speak, he cannot ask. He can only follow.

If he wants to live, he can only follow.

Then, when he sees Tsukasa destroying those statues, he hides so he can throw up. Panic, terrifying panic, keeps him silent, doing nothing, just watching the following. Always and always in silence.

Tsukasa killed those people. No, no, no, everyone in the Empire of Power did it, they watched and did nothing.

Those people's lives are a burden for them to bear.

A burden that he didn’t ask for.

But he is so scared.

During the night, the faces of those who were broken haunt him, like a curse, something he can never get rid of, something he cannot stop. Tsukasa will continue to kill and the weight on his back will continue to increase.

He feels suffocated.

He's drowning.

He can't breathe.

Gen killed those people as much as Tsukasa.

* * *

_I'll be a better man today_

* * *

The scientist woke up sighing irritated by the noise that was Gen making, he hadn't been able to sleep decently for days and all because the mentalist has a stupid habit of talking at night. It was so annoying to have a light sleep in the stone age because there were no effective earplugs.

Frustrated, he turned to Gen and found him curled up like a ball with his back to him, as usual.

“Hey.” Senku called Gen who was babbling in his sleep. “Hey, mentalist, wake up.” His hand grabbed his shoulder to shake him.

But what happened wasn’t what he expected.

Gen woke up with a start, looking at him with wide eyes, filled with terror, a scream seemed to have been stopped by him with much effort while biting his lip. In a panic, he stumbled and crawled out of the sleeping bag, he huddled against the observatory wall.

The horror. The panic. The tears.

Gen looked horrified.

“I said nothing.” Gen's stammering voice cut the silence. “I said nothing. Oh my God, I said nothing.”

* * *

_'ll be good, I'll be good_

_And I'll love the world, like I should_

_Yeah, I'll be good, I'll be good_

_For all of the times that I never could_

* * *

“Mentalist.” Senku spoke slowly, trying to get Gen's attention, but without getting a reaction Senku swallowed the dry trying something ... different. “Asagiri Gen.”

Tears streamed down the pitiful face, so scared and pale, shaking just at the sound of his name. “I already told you, Tsukasa-chan. Senku-chan is dead. I told you. I did it. I know that I told you.”

Senku tried to get closer, but Gen quickly shrugged his feet. “You did well.”

“Senku-chan is dead. The village is harmless. I told you, Tsukasa-chan. I said that. They are pure people, aren't they? They aren’t stained by technology, are they? They are good. They are good. Believe in me, they are good.” The lips repeated countless times and the eyes...

They were glazed.

* * *

_My past has tasted bitter for years now_

_So I will deny and face_

_Grace is just weakness_

_Or so I've been told_

_I've been cold, I've been merciless_

* * *

Senku moved slowly, always ensuring that he didn't move suddenly, letting Gen watch his every move, being as careful as possible not to make any noise. He removed the telescope from the holder carefully, so carefully, and yet the strain on Gen's body didn’t seem to ease.

“You aren’t in the Empire of Power anymore.” He walked over to Gen, sitting at a safe distance. “You are in the Kingdom of Science.” His voice was soft, Senku tried to dispel his own despair. To see Gen like this and think that maybe, just maybe, (please, he hopes was just maybe), he was fighting that whole time in silence. “Below us, we have the Chrome shed. A few meters away, there’s the laboratory. Ginrou and Kinrou stand guard of the bridge, protecting Ishigami Village and there are our friends: Kohaku, Ruri, Suika. Remember, Suika-chan, who likes to see your magic acts?”

“Suika-chan…?”

“Yes, Suika-chan.” He slowly extended the telescope to Gen, letting him see what Senku was giving him. “This is the telescope you made me, remember? The observatory? We are at the observatory.”

Gen's eyes fell on the telescope, looking less glazed and still so shaky just seeing Senku's hands approach him as he dragged the object towards him. Hesitantly, his fingertips touched the object in front of him.

“Senku-chan.” Stammering, he grabbed the telescope and pulled it toward him. “I said that. I said he was dead. Senku-chan is dead.” He grabbed the object, hugging it while hiding his face in it. “But he isn’t, he is alive, he is alive, he is alive. I know he is alive.”

* * *

_But the blood on my hands_

_Scares me to death_

_Maybe I'm waking up today_

* * *

“Senku-chan is alive because I spoke.” Sobbing, Gen cringed in an attempt to hide from the world, to hide himself from Senku in front of him, grabbing that telescope desperately. “But I didn't speak before, I didn't speak and now they're all dead.”

His hand covered his eyes, hiding his tears, while he listened to Gen's incoherent babbles _. It's my fault._ He can hear between the lines. _I should have done something._

_"And you'd have died trying, idiot."_

* * *

_I'll be good, I'll be good_

_And I'll love the world, like I should_

_Yeah, I'll be good, I'll be good_

_For all of the times I never could_

_._

_._

_._

_For all of the times I never could_

**Author's Note:**

> :')
> 
> Music: [Jaymes Young - I'll Be Good](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=scd-uNNxgrU)


End file.
